No Hope
by Jebus hey
Summary: Faramir/Frodo/Sam. A recipe for disater? I think so.I cried when I wrote this. I also laughed. Sick humor I suppose. Anyway, Frodo finds another way to deal with the burden of the ring. (among other things) Enjoy and review. Or I will kill you!


(Blah Blah! I don't own any of these characters. I also don't own the lyrics to the song I put in here. I think it was from Moulin Rouge. My second Fan Fiction, YAY! I know that this has a 99.9% chance of not happening, but let me have my fantasy! WARNING! If you are extremely offended by homosexuality, please don't read any further. Get out of here! Cleanse yourself of homophobia!!!! You were warned.} (The 'Goodbye' part of the story is from a Stabbing Westward song. Therefore, I don't own them.)  
  
No Hope By: Jebus hey  
  
Frodo was awakened by Faramir's voice. He slowly opened his eyes. He remembered where he was. It was the same dark, cold, and wet cave. He could see Faramir's face, and it made the gloomy place bright. Frodo felt Sam at his side, still sound asleep. He knew that Sam would not care if he slipped off for a while. Faramir motioned for Frodo to come with him. He slowly rose and followed Faramir out of the room. Frodo went up many stairs. He almost fell on one of them, but Faramir, in his kindness, caught him. They finally reached what seemed to be Faramir's destination. It was an arched doorway carved out of stone. Above you could see the stars. Every one of them had its very own gleam. Frodo stopped. He came closer because he thought he heard Faramir say something.  
  
"Sit, Frodo. I wish something of you."  
  
"What exactly is that?"  
  
"Sit and I shall tell you."  
  
Reluctantly, Frodo sat down. He sat as close to Faramir as possible. Faramir's eyes were ever watchful that he did not slip. When Frodo was situated, he gazed at the stars in the sky. He began to speak.  
  
"My dear Frodo, the only thing I wish of you is for you to be by my side in my time of grieving."  
  
"Faramir, I will do whatever you ask of me. You know this"  
  
"Do you think that Boromir is in the sky, right now? Watching over us. Watching over Gondor."  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that if it he had the chance, he would go on until he saw Gondor restored."  
  
"That he would. It helps me to think he's up there, but my logic disagrees."  
  
A tear fell from his face. He sought comfort in Frodo's open arms. Faramir stopped himself. He pulled back from Frodo. Then, Sam appears. He followed both of them up the stairs. Sam stayed in the shadows. He did not want to attract any attention to himself. He just couldn't help himself, he had to eavesdrop.  
  
"You have no idea how much it comforts me to have you by my side. My heart desires you, Frodo son of Drogo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You act so surprised."  
  
"Well, it's just that I didn't expect it. I am not taken offense of it, though."  
  
"I am glad you feel the same way."  
  
Faramir delicately kissed Frodo's lips. His kiss was so delightful to Frodo. It lasted for some good time. Sam saw everything. His heart lay on the floor. He shook his head in disbelief, but he knew what he saw was painfully true. He could not believe it. How could Frodo do this to him? Sam ran down the stairs. Sam was filled with sorrow. He went back to the same room where he came from. All he could mutter were these words: His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand! Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me. And please. Believe me when I say I love you!  
  
His face was full of tears before he got to the last word. Filled with sorrow, Sam started sobbing uncontrollably. He went off into the corner. Meanwhile, Faramir and Frodo were still sharing an intimate kiss. Faramir's hand was gently placed on Frodo's chest. Slowly, Frodo's shirt was unbuttoned. Then, Faramir's hand touched the ring. Frodo violently pushed Faramir away. He stood up, and Faramir did the same. Frodo's eyes were as cold as ice. Faramir was trying to think of what it was that he did wrong. He couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Why did you touch the ring!?" Frodo said with a scornful look. He was clearly not in his right state of mind.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Frodo." His voice was sincere.  
  
"Of course you didn't! How could I have been so blind!? I should have known better. You only wanted the ring!"  
  
"No, Frodo. I don't want the ring. I want you. I love you."  
  
"Ha! You don't love me. You just want my precious. Well, you can't have it! It's mine!" Frodo started petting the ring in an odd manner.  
  
"You have gone mad!" His voice was acrid.  
  
"I'm not mad! You are the one that wants all the power! You can't have it!"  
  
"I do not want it, Frodo. The ring...the ring has driven you mad! Can't you see?"  
  
"All I see is your greed!"  
  
Frodo charged at Faramir. He knocked him off the ledge of the cliff. Faramir was on the edge holding on for his life. Frodo began to laugh, but not his usual laugh. This laugh did not sound like him at all. He walked to the edge where Faramir was. He lifted his foot. He was going to end Faramir's life. Suddenly, he seemed to be a bit shaken. He woke from his daze. He didn't realize what had just happened. All he saw was Faramir hanging over the ledge. Immediately, Frodo grabbed Faramir. Slowly, Faramir began to climb up. Frodo wasn't much help, considering how small he was. Regardless, Frodo's help saved Faramir from a fall of certain death. When Faramir was safe, Frodo tried to see if he was alright. Faramir pushed Frodo away. He went towards the stairs. Frodo reached out for him. Every time Frodo tried to reach Faramir he stepped back.  
  
"Get away from me! Stay away!"  
  
"Why? What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"You tried to kill me, Frodo! Get away! You are corrupted by the ring!"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Please let me care for you." Frodo reached for Faramir.  
  
"Get away! You are mad!" Faramir ran down the stairs.  
  
Frodo did not understand. A few minutes ago Faramir was treating him with respect, and now he wouldn't even let him touch him. Did he really go mad? He didn't remember going mad, but he never knew Faramir to lie. Was he corrupted? This would explain why he was dangling off the cliff. He knew that Faramir couldn't have lost his balance. Frodo didn't even remember Faramir getting up. He was deeply distressed by this. He went to the one person he knew would calm him, Sam. Frodo walked down the steps. During this time millions of thoughts raced through his head. Faramir's actions had filled him with compassion and ecstasy. Yet, his later actions filled him with perplexity and abhorrence, but he did not know why. Maybe Sam would help him comprehend it. Frodo went back to the same shadowy room. There he found Sam. He was in the corner weeping. Naturally, Frodo came to his side to put him at ease. He was forced away by Sam.  
  
"Keep away, Frodo. Go back to your lover."  
  
"What do you mean? Oh, you saw."  
  
"Yes, I did see. How could you hurt me like that? Why? Why did you do this to me?"  
  
Sam turns around. He must face this pain. He looks at Frodo waiting for a response.  
  
"Sam.I.I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. It was just a one time thing. I know for sure that it won't happen again."  
  
"I can no longer trust you. I trusted you with my heart, and you broke it in half. I can't even stand to look at you now. Get out of my sight! Maybe if I don't look at you I can find solace in my mind."  
  
Frodo was aghast at what Sam said. He could not have foreseen this. He looked into Sam's eyes. Was this a cruel joke? Yes, that's what it was a joke. Frodo knew that he could not trick himself into believing such a lie. Sam was telling the truth. The truth hurts. Frodo left Sam. He walked back up the long sets of stairs. Frodo did it gracefully. He reached the cliff. The cliff where this dreaded night had begun. He leaned over the edge. "I have lost both of my loves. They are disgusted by me. I will give them what they want. I will never go near them again. I will leave them with their grief. I hate this ring. It is the cause of all my troubles. I won't carry this burden any longer. I don't want it. This ring will go to whoever wants it. I don't care what happens! Middle Earth hasn't any hope left. I have no hope left. I am of no use to anyone."  
  
Frodo starts to take a step off of the ledge. Sam is right behind him.  
  
"No!! Don't Frodo!! I love you!"  
  
Frodo turned around to look into Sam's eyes one last time. The corners of his mouth formed a grin. He loved looking at Sam. Why shouldn't he spend his last moments of life gazing at him? Sam saw the awkward smile on his face. It made him uneasy, that smile. Sam knew that Frodo was about to do something drastic. Frodo began to speak.  
  
"I know, Sam. I love you too, but I can't do this anymore. This quest is taking my life, my sanity, and the people I love. I long to be in a better place, even if that means hurting others around me. Everyone has a fate, Sam. This is mine."  
So this is where I say goodbye This is where my story ends And if there's one thing I've Learned from life It's that it gets you in the end So goodbye my friend Goodbye So goodbye my friend Goodbye  
Frodo quickly turns around. He takes a leap off the ledge. He dropped with no sound. Sam tried to catch him, but he was too late. Frodo was on the ground below. Without a thought Sam rushed down the stairs to the ground below. There he saw Frodo. He had a huge gash in his forehead. Sam immediately ran to him. Sam cradled Frodo's head in his arms. He didn't see him breathing. He put his head to his chest. There wasn't a pulse. Faramir came running to Frodo. His face filled with anguish. He tried to touch Frodo, but Sam shoved him away.  
  
Sam was filled with more sorrow than ever. Why did this happen? Who will take the ring? All of these questions were burning in his mind. Did he drive Frodo into this madness? That didn't matter. Frodo was gone. All of the sacrifices that were made were in vain. Did Frodo know the severity of what he had done?  
  
Sam had never been so sad. Even Faramir wasn't as filled with tears as he. Sam began to speak.  
  
"I could have stopped him. I could have saved him. It's all my fault! I didn't mean to say those things. Forgive me, Frodo! All is lost now!"  
  
Faramir knelled on his knees. He shouted violently at the night sky, and then he began to weep. After the incident, Faramir never spoke again. The last thing he said was:  
  
"All is lost!" All hope was lost. Middle-Earth fell into darkness. All because someone lost faith. Someone had no hope.  
  
Ok I just made up some bullshit at the end. I suppose I did it for the people who like happy endings. Today is not your day bitch!! Well, what dost thou think? Good or Bad? Choose now!!! Please submit a review. Because if you don't I'll kill you!! Thanks Crimson Night for helping me and all that stuff. Also, thanks to Lucifiel for nothing. (That's a joke if you didn't get it. And it's also irrelevant.) 


End file.
